Finlande
Finlande (フィンランド, Finrando) est un personnage de la série Hetalia : Axis Power. En 2008, Himaruya donne des noms humains à certains personnages : Finlande reçoit le nom de Tino Väinämöinen (ティノ・ヴァイナマイネン, Tino Vainamainen). Nom "Väinämöinen" est le nom du personnage central de l'épopée du Kalevala http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalevala, texte fondateur de l'identité finlandaise ; vieillard doué de magie, fils d'une déesse, son nom signifie Ménestrel. "Tino" peut être le diminutif de Constantin, et viendrait alors du latin constantia, la persévérance. Une orthographe alternative pourrait être Timo, prénom populaire en Finlande, dérivant du germain "peuple", "célèbre" ou du grec "honneur". Apparence Tino a les cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux violets (parfois bleus sur certaines illustrations du manga, et marrons dans la version anime). Dans les strips se rapportant à la guerre, il porte un uniforme militaire bleu clair, une croix blanche au niveau du col, et un béret blanc. On le voit souvent dans le rôle du Père Noël, car celui-ci est réputé vivre en Laponie finlandaise : il porte alors le costume rouge et blanc. Bien qu'il soit le plus petit des pays nordiques, ne mesurant qu'1m70, soit 12 cm de moins que Suède, son apparence mignonne cache une force redoutable. Personnalité et intérêts Finlande est décrit comme simple, doux et honnête. Excentrique et "mystérieux", il parait cependant mature. Patient, d'après Himaruya, il laisse les gens le provoquer dix fois, mais ensuite, il rendra au centuple. D'après son ami Estonie, il s'inquiète beaucoup mais a une grande force intérieure. Il est décrit comme un élève modèle au sein de l'Union Européenne, essayant de trouver une solution afin d'aider Grèce. Imaginatif, il se charge de réaliser le design dans la conception des produits venus de Scandinavie. Il est très bavard, surtout en présence de Suède, car il tente de détendre l'atmosphère avec des plaisanteries. Il adore imaginer des festivals étranges et fascinants, auxquels aucun autre pays n'aurait pensé, et aime réellement le goût du salmiakki. Il adore également le sauna et les Moomins. Avant d'obtenir son indépendance, Finlande était un subordonné de Suède puis de Russie ; s'il trouve qu'il avait plus de libertés lorsqu'il vivait avec Russie, il pense qu'il s'amusait plus avec Suède. Des cinq pays nordiques, on dit que c'est lui qui a connu le plus de souffrances. Relations Suède Au XIVe siècle, Suède et Finlande s'enfuient ensemble, n'en pouvant plus de vivre avec Danemark au sein de l'Union de Kalmar. En tant que subordonné, Finlande habite avec Suède durant quelques centaines d'années et combat à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille. On découvre dans le manga que Suède sait coudre, et qu'il a modifié certains de ses vêtements pour que Finlande puisse les porter malgré leur différence de taille. Suède a également tenté d'aider Finlande durant sa guerre contre la Russie, en lui offrant de vieux avions militaires lui appartenant. A l'origine, Finlande trouvait Suède terrifiant, mais s'est habitué petit à petit, bien que Suède continue par moments à le faire paniquer. D'après son profile dans le volume 5, il aime et respecte Suède. Il le surnomme "Su-san" dans la version japonaise, c'est à dire "Monsieur Su", Su étant un diminutif de Suède ; il est le seul à appeler Suède ainsi. Bien que Suède le considère comme sa "femme" et le présente comme tel aux autres nations, Finlande dément (même à l'époque moderne). Suède dit régulièrement que Finlande est mignon, au grand dam de celui-ci. Par ailleurs, il a tendance à prendre au premier degré tout ce que peut dire Finlande : l'envie de ce dernier d'avoir un peu plus d'espace conduit Suède à réduire son espace personnel dans le foyer à un minuscule cercle, afin de laisser toute la place nécessaire à Finlande. De même, un commentaire de Finlande sur le fait qu'avoir un enfant à la maison serait agréable conduit Suède à promettre qu'il "fera de son mieux". Ils ont adoptés tous les deux une chienne, Hanatamago. Bien qu'il ne soit pas établi que Suède et Finlande habitent ensemble à l'époque moderne, Suède étant désigné comme le "voisin" de Finlande, les deux personnages sont vus systématiquement ensemble dans le manga. D'après Hidekaz Himaruya, Suède est homosexuel, mais n'éprouve des sentiments amoureux que pour Finlande. Estonie Finlande et Estonie sont de bons amis et se connaissent depuis longtemps. Après qu'ils aient fui l'Union de Kalmar dominée par Danemark, Finlande vient lui rendre visite et Suède propose aux États Baltes de rejoindre leur famille. Même si Pologne s'est opposé à cette idée, Suède et Finlande ont finalement obtenu la garde partielle d'Estonie et de son jeune "frère", Lettonie. Finlande et Estonie sont réputés pour les festivals étranges qu'ils imaginent tous les deux, bien qu'Estonie arrive en première position. Russie Après avoir vécu avec Suède, Finlande est emmené de force par Russie. Cependant, d'après Finlande, Russie ne désirait que bénéficier d'un port sur la mer Baltique, et l'a donc laissé en paix, assez libre. Apparitions Manga Mangas publiés * Vol.1 : Meeting international (Meeting Of The World) - apparition très brève * Vol.2 : Bonjour le monde! Bonjour Italie! (Hello World! Hello Italy!) * Vol.2 : La lutte pour Amérique (The Battle For America) * Vol.3 : Comment sont fabriqués les bons produits en provenance des pays nordiques (How the Nice Products From the Nordic Countries are Made) * Vol.3 : Les bavardages nordiques (The Chatty Nordics) * Vol3. : Le Maître de la Scandinavie et le Roi d'Europe de l'Est (The Ruler of Scandinavia and The King of Eastern Europe) * Vol3. : Hetalia et tous ses joyeux amis! (Hetalia and All His Happy Friends!) * Vol.4 : Epilogue Nordic Five (Omake Nordic 5 strip) * Vol.5 : Hetalia of the Dead * Vol.5 : En avant! Club de Journalisme! deuxième partie (Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half) * Vol.5 : Epilogue - Hetalia et les amis joyeux (Hetalia and Merry Friends) Webcomic: "Events" * Noël 2007 * Noël 2009 * Noël 2010 * 1er avril 2011 - apparition très brève * Halloween 2011 * Noël 2011 Webcomic: "Extra" * En fuite avec Su-san (Running Away With Su-san) * Le violent Su-san d'Europe du Nord (The Violent Su-san Of Northern Europe) * Su-san et le chien (Su-san And The Dog) * Guerres suédo-polonaises (Polish-Swedish Wars) * La création du Dambolis (The Creation Of Dambolis) * La lutte pour Amérique (The Battle For America) * Comic pour les 5 ans du site (5th Year Anniversary Commemoration Comic) * Bonne année 2009! (Happy 2009!) * Les bons produits venant de Scandinavie sont... (The nice products that come from Scandinavia are...) * Comic nordique (Wordy Nordic Comic) * Allemagne joue un jeu impossible (Germany is playing an impossible game) * Webcomic: "Comic Diaries" * Comic Diary 5 * Comic Diary 7 * Comic Diary 9 * Comic Diary 11 Anime * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 17 (69) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 18 (70) * Hetalia: World Series - Episode 30 (82) Finlande apparait pour la première fois dans le premier épisode de l'anime, de façon très brève, aux côtés de Suède. On l'entend parler pour la première fois dans l'épisode 14, dans lequel il propose à Suède de lui raconter une blague sur les Russes, pour passer le temps dans la file au supermarché. Dans l'adaptation animée, ses cheveux sont jaunes et non blonds, et il a les yeux marrons. Autres supports (à venir...) Galerie Fin.jpg 09-05-29-finfi001.jpg Notes *Son anniversaire correspond à la date à laquelle la Finlande déclara son indépendance vis à vis de l'empire russe, le 6 décembre 1917. Références Navigation sur le Site en:Finland de:Finnland es:Finlandia ru:Финляндия pl:Finlandia fi:Suomi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Europe Catégorie:Nordique Catégorie:Axe